Virus Trouble
by MoonDeity
Summary: When a new enemy offering a lethal weapon appears, the Titans may finally fall. How will they survive a virus that has no vaccine and no cure? From the creator of Titans At The Beach. Rob&Star, BB&Rae. This fic is done. PG for descriptions of Ebola
1. Ebola Zaire: The Plan Unfolds

MoonDeity: Muahahahaha! I am obsessed with this virus! Oh, sorry, um....read this?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Ebola is not really copywrited....and I do not own USAMRIID.  
  
Claimer: I own Porsche.  
  
Virus Evil  
  
Chapter 1:  
Ebola Zaire  
  
The gears of Slade's lair turned slowly. Their creaks echoed throughout the dark cave. A clear moonless night sky gleamed high above, and the stars shone downward on a solitary figure on a throne.  
Slade was frustrated. He had tried every idea that popped into his head to torture the Titans, and they figured him out every time. Slade loved a challenge, but when the Titans had nearly found his secret identity, that just drew the line.  
  
"Everything I've tried, they throw back into my face!" Slade pounded on the arms of his chair with a fist. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.  
  
"I need something that is so unexpected, the Titans will crumble to the ground like stone. Something that will take them by surprise and cause them so much pain....something that nobody can track and no one can cure..."  
  
"In that case," a silky voice said. "I might have just what you're looking for."  
  
Slade spun around, and materializing out of the shadows, came a black booted foot. Another followed it, and then a young woman stepped out. She was clad in a skirt and black tank top. Her long brown hair hung at her shoulders. She was only about five feet, but her eyebrows arched in a way that commanded sophistication and power and her onyx eyes gleamed with pure malice.  
Slade raised an eyebrow at the girl. She bowed, and from inside her shirt, produced a small vial that held a clear-yellowish liquid.  
  
"Call me Porsche. Heard you were looking for something that could totally demolish the Titans. What if I told you I had something that could do that...and more?"  
  
Slade blinked and leaned back, surveying Porsche.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Porsche grinned and shook the vial.  
  
"Do you know what this is Slade? This is a vial of Ebola Zaire, Mayinga strain, stolen from USAMRIID military building in Maryland."  
  
The words 'stolen' sparked in Slade's ears, and he leaned forward, eager to hear more.  
  
"Ebola Zaire is the hottest Level 4 tropical virus in the world. And this strain was taken from Nurse Mayinga. It is probably the most lethal substance on the planet. Do you know what Ebola does to a person?"  
  
Slade shook his head, and Porsche smiled, as if glorifying in the prescience of Ebola.  
  
"Ebola is a filiovirus, and it is assembled of 7 complex proteins; four of which pathologists know nothing about. Ebola makes your skin fall off, your blood clot, and it destroys your cells. When people die of this, they are nothing but a sack of mushy dead cells and bones in a sack of skin. This strain, Ebola Zaire, is the slate-wiper. It kills 9 out of the 10 people it infects. Some die in three days."  
  
Slade was in heaven. Porsche jumped onto the arm of his chair seductively and watched the psycho glorify in daydreams about the symptoms of Ebola. Porsche leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"This thing is from the rainforest, and nobody knows what is its natural carrier. There is no vaccine, and no cure. And it spreads like a wildfire. If we were to give the Titans this particular injection....it will spread to the city. No doubt. Think Slade...think..."  
  
Slade indeed was thinking. The Titans dead at the hands of the most deadly virus in the world...and the city falling too. Why didn't he think of this before?  
  
"How long until the symptoms begin showing for it?" ,he asked.  
  
"About 24 hours, perhaps. It starts with a backache."  
  
Slade turned to Porsche and shook her hand.  
  
"Excellent. I can hardly wait. May I call you an ally, now?"  
  
Porsche smiled and fingered the small vial of Ebola.  
  
"You may, Slade. You may."  
  
And the two evil ones laughed and formed their plan. But from the shadows of the gears, a small form leapt away and out to the roof.  
  
"I have to warn the Titans," she thought. And the shadowed creature leapt off the roof, and into the night.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
MoonDeity: Intriguing...please don't yell at me if I have gotten any of the Ebola statistics wrong. If you tell me in a review, then I will immediately correct it. Hey, I'm writing the facts off memory. 


	2. The Attack

MoonDeity: Wow, a grand total of 2 reviews. I am stunned. At least they weren't flames. Hey, and if you write poetry, check out my profile. There is a call-out that might pertain to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
Claimer: I own Porsche.  
  
Virus Trouble  
  
Chapter 2:  
The Attack  
  
Tuesday morning dawned peacefully on the Titans as they lounged in the front room. Cyborg and Beastboy were torching each other on the Gamestation, Raven was sitting at the far end of the couch reading and ignoring everyone, Starfire was making pudding, and Robin was sitting at the kitchen table fixing his hair. Starfire hovered in front of the Titan leader and looked questioningly at him.  
  
"Friend Robin, why must you use that entire bottle of hair goop to get your hair the usual way?"  
  
"Because Starfire..." Robin squeezed out the last glob and fixed the last hair strand into a point. "I need to be lookin' hot for any of the female villains so I can woo them."  
  
A snort came from Raven over by the couch.  
  
"He needs that hair gel because without it, he would look like a nerd with a pudding bowl hair-cut. I've seen his hair when he wakes up."  
  
Robin cast a withering glare at his gothic friend. Starfire, shrugging off the nerd comment, plunked down a large bowl in front of the Boy Wonder. It contained her new pudding, and it was a lovely green color.  
  
"Will you try my Pudding of Glee, friend Robin?"  
  
Robin backed away from the pudding, which was moving and making grunting noises in its bowl.  
  
"Um, gee Star...it looks, um, alive..."  
  
Suddenly, Cyborg's GameStation went off with a flicker. Following it, were all the lights in Titan's tower. The front room was plunged in total darkness. Glass shattering from the big front window caused the Titans to be even more confused as three figures jumped in and landed on the coffee table. One was shorter, and had some sort of gun. It took aim, and hit each of the Titans in the upper arm.   
Raven gasped as she felt the bite of a dart cut into her skin, and liquid flow into her veins. Then, as quick as they had come, the figures jumped back out of the window. Shocked silence reigned in the front room. A glow from Starfire brought everyone back to his or her senses.  
  
"Whoa! Dude, what happened?"  
  
"What happened was that we've been darted," the sarcastic voice of Raven said. "Question is; with what?"  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
Cyborg's voice came from across the room. He was trying to manually open the door leading to the rest of the tower, but for some reason, it was fused shut. The door began to glow blue, and a volt of electricity shot through the android. He keeled over, and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Starfire screamed, and Robin rushed over to his friend.  
  
"His battery pack has been drained," he reported. "Someone has activated the electric defenses in the Tower. We're trapped."  
  
Beastboy rushed over to the big picture windows and stared out at the city.  
  
"Guys, look! The city has lost power too!"  
  
Raven floated beside the Green One and pulled the dart out of his shoulder. All the fluid had been drained from the capsule, and she threw it away.  
  
"Great, just great. We needed Cyborg to analyze this stuff we were darted with. Now we're locked in."  
  
Starfire gulped, and Robin tried his best to calm his team.  
  
"Look, I'm sure its nothing. We have food in the fridge and the pantry, so we can hold out until then. Beastboy: get the battery radio from the closet. Raven: find flashlights. We need to find out what's happening in the city."  
  
And with that, the Titans scattered, finding comfort in their leader's words. But inside them, a tiny micro-organism is amplifying, reproducing, and starting the first phases of a hostile take-over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, up on top of a building, shielded by neon letters, Porsche and Slade squatted with dart-guns in hand. They were over-looking one of the busiest streets in Jump City. All around them, Slade's cronies were shooting at the citizens with similar dart-guns. Panic was ensuing on the streets; for Slade had made sure everyone was well hidden so darts seemed to fly from every which way.  
  
"Now, Porsche, I trust that your raid of the Titan's Tower went well?"  
  
Porsche loaded another dart and sent it flying down to hit another person.  
  
"Quite. They are now locked in with the electric barriers at full power."  
  
"Excellent. Now, remind me again how these darts work."  
  
Porsche held one up to Slade's one eye. It was filled with yellow-clear Ebola serum.  
  
"These darts contain the laboratory-grown Ebola Zaire. If we shoot just the right amount at the citizens, then the Ebola should spread without any problems to the city. The Ebola will act as a chaos-smoke screen, so then you and your hench-men can plunder all you like."  
  
Slade grinned and loaded up his gun.  
  
"I like the way you think, Porsche."  
  
And he let the dart fly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the shadows of a small ally, a darkened figure watched the panic in the streets.  
  
"This is even more serious then I had imagined," she thought. "Porsche, what have you done?"  
  
She ran to the end of the ally and leapt over the wall. Not stopping, she ran through the winding back lanes of Jump City.  
  
"I'm going to need some extreme back-up for this. Forgive my meddling, Porsch."  
  
And with that, she jumped down into a sewer hole and was out of sight.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
MoonDeity: Dun-dun-dun! To guys with pudding-bowl haircuts: please do not get offended by Raven's comment. I am sure you have a cool pudding-bowl haircut that outrivals my picture of a pudding-bowl haircut. Don't sue, just review.® 


	3. The Third Day

MoonDeity: Well, this time I got one review. But it was a nice one, so thank you. And let me just make one thing clear: Ebola is a real virus. All its symptoms are very real. There is no vaccine for it and no cure. It is air-borne and extremely contagious. There are four strains of Ebola Virus, and it has a sister virus called Marburg.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Don't sue, just review.®  
  
Claimer: I own Porsche.  
  
Virus Problem  
  
Chapter 3:  
The Third Day  
  
Starfire pressed her ear against the speaker box of the battery-powered radio, hoping to catch some few bits of information before the battery died.  
  
"Ebola....virus....city in chaos...death toll mounting...airports shut down...no electrici---KSHTTTTTTTTTTT"  
  
Starfire set down the squealing radio and turned it off. With its batteries drained, there now was no hope for rescue. The Titans had been stuck in the Tower for three days, and this morning, they had run out of food. The Tameranean sighed and looked at her friends.   
The Titans were haggard and worn-down with worry. Raven hadn't been able to subdue her powers with normal meditation because of her worry. Since she wasn't able to access her mirror in her room, she was now trembling with the effort to keep them under control and in her head.   
Beastboy was sitting next to Raven, his head on her shoulder. It had been a series of sleepless nights for the Changeling, for he had to listen to Starfire weep and Raven groan.   
Cyborg was still non-functional, but Robin had broken with Ebola. He was sitting in a corner, motionless and unresponsive, his face a mask. The Ebola Zaire had attacked his brain already and clotted up his veins so his flesh hung loosely off his skin. On his arms, there were purple, pulpy bruises that looked like they could tear off if one just poked them.   
Looking at Robin, Star's eyes filled up with tears once more. His brain was being destroyed, and along with it, were memories of her. Would he forget their dance together at the Junior Prom? Would he forget what they went through when he was captured by Slade? Would he forget how he comforted her when the Titans watched scary movies together? Beastboy coughed and buried his head in Raven's shoulder. Over in his corner, Robin's nose began to bleed with shiny Ebola blood. He tried to get it to clot, but it ran everywhere. Starfire had tried to administer every drug she had found in the Emergency Medical bag, but they did nothing against the virus. She even tried Tameranean acu-pressure. Raven sighed and looked out over to the city. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and she turned to Starfire.  
  
"Star, we should sleep. Lay Robin down. There is nothing we can do for him."  
  
The Tameranean let out a sob and laid Robin in a comfortable position, making sure his head was elevated. Still crying silently, she curled up beside her leader and snuggled against him. Robin's masked eyes stared silently into space. Raven lay down next to Beastboy and comforted him.  
  
"Holy crap, Rae. We're all going to die," he sobbed.  
  
Raven shushed him and whispered soothing words. The goth stroked her friend's hair and sang softly while wrapping her cloak around him. Eventually, Beastboy drifted off to a restless sleep in her arms.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of Robin vomiting wrenched the Titans from their slumber. The Boy Wonder was keeled over, bringing up vomit that was red with black flecks. Raven whipped Starfire away from him. The Tameranean screamed and rushed to his side, trying to subdue him. Raven pulled Beastboy behind her and watched in horror as amazing amounts of black vomit were brought up. From the corners of his mask, small trickles of blood ran down his cheeks. He was weeping blood.   
Robin coughed and choked on something, then dislodging it with the next rush of vomit. It was intestine lining. Starfire held her leader's head and tried to make him comfortable. Everywhere on his body, tears were forming on the skin, as it seemed to dissolve right off the bone. With desperation in her eyes, Starfire turned to Raven who was sheltering Beastboy.  
  
"Raven, you must try and fuse through the electricity shield and get to the roof. At least one of the Titans must survive this ordeal, so take Beastboy with you."  
  
"But what about Cyborg?" , Raven asked, gesturing at her dormant friend.  
  
"When they eventually find us, they will recharge him. Please Raven, if I must die, then I will die here!"  
  
"With Robin..." Starfire added softly as an afterthought.  
  
Raven nodded and Beastboy changed into a mouse and crawled into her hood. As best as she could, Raven rose in the air and formed a black vortex in the ceiling. Lightning crackled out of it as a result of Raven's incapability to control her powers. With a last glance at her friends, Raven plunged through the portal.   
Unfortunately, the electric barrier was channeled through the concrete and it shocked Raven and Beastboy as they went through. They came out on the other side frazzled. The Changeling morphed back into his human form and helped Raven up.  
  
"You okay, Ravi?"  
  
He didn't even crack a joke. The Goth stood up and smoothed her hair, then her eyes roved over Beastboy, checking for wounds. He grinned and took her hands.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about me."  
  
Raven shook her head and started for the edge of the roof, slipping her hands out of Beastboy's grasp.  
  
"We need to go and get help. Since the city is down, we should head for Gotham. There, we can go to Batman for help and—"  
  
Raven broke off, noticing Beastboy staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Trembling, the Changeling came up to her and gently touched the corner of her eye.  
  
"Your eyes are red, Rae."  
  
The first sign of Ebola Zaire. Raven gasped, and on the ground, several rocks blew up. She sank to the ground and took a few deep breaths to regain control. She pushed Beastboy away from her.  
  
"You need to go and get help. You still haven't shown signs of the virus, so there still is hope. Get going before I give it to you."  
  
The Changeling stubbornly shook his head no. He kneeled beside her and brushed her hair from her face.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to leave you here alone. Virus or no virus, Rae, you're..." The Green One broke off, somehow unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"'You're what?" he thought. Something in his mind caused it to flash back to when they were trapped in the Tower. He remembered how Raven let him rest on her shoulder, how she almost protected him. She wasn't sarcastic Raven then. She actually cared about him.  
  
"And I care about her," he said aloud.  
  
He hugged the Goth tightly, burying his face in her hair. Raven bit her lip, but she knew she couldn't make him go. She laid her head down on his shoulder and cried silently. A whirring sound made Raven's head snap up. Above the two Titans, a helicopter hovered, and someone jumped down off it. And with a clunk, the black-booted feet of Porsche came down in front of Beastboy and Raven.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
MoonDeity: I would like to dedicate this chapter in honor of pink hooligan. She has an awesome story now, and she contributed to my second fic, Titans on the Beach. Please check out her work! 


	4. Ninety Percent

MoonDeity: Ok, I understand that this fic is a bit difficult to read because of the descriptions of Ebola. But hang with me; it gets better, I swear. This stuff really does happen to people in Africa...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or USAMRIID.  
  
Claimer: I own Porsche and Mercedes (the characters).  
  
Virus Trouble  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Ninety Percent  
  
Porsche leaned over the quivering Titans, malice gleaming in her onyx eyes.  
  
"Well, hello Titans," she whispered. "Raven, I see you've broken with Zaire. That's excellent. Call me Porsche, by the way."  
  
Beastboy moved Raven behind him and stuck out his chest.  
  
"You're the one we heard about on the radio! You're the girl who let the Ebola loose on the city!"  
  
Porsche leaned back and tilted her head, surveying the Changeling.  
  
"I've gone public? Well, that's a first," she said in her silky voice.  
  
She circled the two Titans, Beastboy sheltering Raven and watching her from the corner of his emerald eyes. Porsche's eyes darted to the door leading from the roof into the Titan's Tower. It was glowing blue with electric current.  
  
"You friends are trapped in the Tower. We hacked into your security cameras, and saw your suffering for the last three days. Robin is very close to crashing and bleeding out. Too bad I get to miss it."  
  
"'Crashing and bleeding out?'"  
  
"It's the final stage of Ebola," Porsche explained, still circling, her booted feet drawing lines in the dust.  
  
"The victim collapses and blood, Ebola blood, pours out from every opening in his body. The skins starts to rip because the Zaire has literally decayed it right off the body."  
  
Porsche grinned.  
  
"My favorite part is when they slough their tongue, throat, and intestine lining. It is said to be extremely painful to lose the surface of one's tongue."  
  
Beastboy looked sick, and Raven wretched behind him. The Goth blinked and stared at Porsche.  
  
"Wait a minute...what do you mean 'we'?"  
  
The evil one cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Why, Slade and I, of course. We made a deal...I give him Ebola to act as a chaos smoke-screen, the city gets destroyed, the Titans are finished by the most lethal virus in the world, Slade gets to commit acts of crimes as he pleases...I get my revenge AND have fun with the destruction."  
  
"What do you mean, 'revenge'?" Beastboy asked. "What did we ever do to you?"  
  
Porsche waved her fist at the two Titans.  
  
"Not quite you specifically. But your kind. All you goddamn heroes, ruining my plans countless times, thwarting my world domination, destroying my favorite Porsche 911 get-away car..."  
  
She wrinkled her nose at the memory.  
  
"But now, I get to have fun with my favorite virus. And I get half of Slade's loot, which will fund my research for a virus hunt into Africa to find Ebola's natural carrier, and UNLEASH IT UPON THE WORLD! With a 9 out of 10 mortality rate, it will be the end of the human race as you know it. 90% of all humans wiped out."  
  
Body quivering, the Goth looked up at the villain. She licked her lips and gritted her teeth.  
  
"So what do you want with us here and now?"  
  
Porsche reached to her side, smiling, and pulled up her skirt. She whipped out a handgun from her thigh holster and cocked it at Beastboy.  
  
"Glad you asked, Rae. Before I set out on my expedition, I think I should have a little entertainment. So I am going to kill your green boyfriend, chain you up, and watch as you crash and bleed out. It'll be fun. For me, of course."  
  
Beastboy stood up and faced Porsche. Determination and anger lined his green face and flickered in his eyes. He clenched his fists and squared off against the villain.  
  
"Sorry, Porsche. It just doesn't work that way. You have to fight for what you want, and if you want me dead, then you will have to defeat me. Ready?"  
  
Porsche twirled the gun around her index finger.  
  
"As you'll ever be."  
  
Beastboy charged at her with his rhinoceros form and she easily spun on her heel and dodged. Firing the gun, the bullets bounced off the leathery plates that covered Beastboy's rhino form.  
  
He turned around and charged again, almost blindly. Porsche jumped out of the way, twirled in the air, and brought her heel down directly on the Changeling's head. The shock caused Beastboy to change out of his rhinoceros form and into human form.  
  
Over where she lay, Raven sucked her breath in sharply as Porsche kicked Beastboy once more. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he morphing into a gorilla or a bear more suited to combat Porsche?  
  
"Crap," she thought to herself. "Beastboy's just too exhausted to take her on."  
  
The Green One changed into a sparrow and flew out of range of Porsche's kicks. She grinned and fired the handgun. The shower of bullets confused Beastboy and brought him down to the roof.  
  
Porsche charged him, and Beastboy launched himself at her in the form of a ram. But the Changeling was charging too blindly and too fast. Just when he was about to make impact, Porsche spun to the side and cuffed him sharply with the hilt of her gun.  
  
Beastboy tottered dazedly and, leaping up, Porsche delivered a flying roundhouse kick directly in his chest, bringing him down for the count. Raven screamed in horror. Landing perfectly, Porsche smiled smugly and cocked the gun at the suffering Changeling.  
  
"Fare thee well, green one," she whispered. And her finger tightened around the trigger.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
MoonDeity: Okay, by a reviewer's request, I am going to tell you how I came up with the idea for this story. I have always had an acute fascination with Ebola and its sister, Marburg. I thought it would be a good idea to engage Ebola in this story because so few people know about it. It truly is an interesting virus to learn about. I got addicted after I read "The Hot Zone" by Richard Preston. 


	5. Mecedes

MoonDeity: Ooooo...cliffy! What shall happen? Will Beastboy get plugged? Are the Titans DOOMED? Will Porsche unleash the Ebola on the earth?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the C.D.C, or USAMRIID.

Claimer: I own the characters Porsche and...the special mystery new character.

Chapter 5:

Mercedes

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the bullet to fire. Instant thoughts of regret flashed past her vision. Did she tell him she loved him? She clenched her teeth as she waited for that shot which would not only end Beastboy's life, but hers as well.

"STOP!"

To Raven's surprise, the gun didn't fire, and she heard the weapon being kicked from Porsche's hands. The Goth opened one eye, then the other. Beastboy wasn't shot!

He was lying on the ground. Raven crawled over to him and touched his shoulder. The Changeling's eyes opened and he groaned. Raven supported his head as she stared at the shadowed figure that stopped Porsche.

They had landed across from the villain, and as the shadows melted away from their figure, Porsche's eyes widened.

It was a girl, and the exact opposite of Porsche. Instead of having brown hair with black eyes, boots and shirt, she had black hair and brown eyes, boots, and shirt. Instead of insanity in her eyes, there was warmth and love.

Porsche got up, holding her wrist that appeared to be dislocated. With a sickening crunch, she popped it back into place and flexed it.

"Mercedes, what the hell are you doing here?"

Mercedes, looking uncomfortable, reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"To be honest, Porsche," she said; her voice kind, yet determined. "I am here to put a stop to your chaos."

The villain, still twisting her wrist in the socket, looked bored.

"How funny. Seriously, sister, if you aren't going to tell me, then you might as well get out of here before you contract Ebola."

Over where they lay, Raven and Beastboy were incredibly confused.

"Now hang on a minute!" the Changeling yelled. "SISTER?!?!"

Porsche gestured to Mercedes.

"She's my twin. Do you have a problem with that, spinach boy?"

Beastboy gulped and shook his head, cowering behind Raven. Turning back to her twin, Porsche picked up her gun and reloaded it.

"Put down the gun, Porsche."

"Make me, Mercedes. If you really are here to stop me, then you'll need back up. Or at least sedatives. How to you plan to capture me with a pair of handcuffs? You need to plan out things more, my sister."

Twirling the handcuffs around her index finger, Mercedes hid a smile.

"Now Porsche, before you begin to lecture me, remember how you once told me 'If you can't do it yourself, then get back-up'?"

Porsche raised her eyebrow suspiciously and cocked the gun.

"What of it?"

Mercedes bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Is the entire USAMRIID biohazard team plus the Center for Disease Control operatives good for back-up? Because as we speak, they are arriving in Jump City."

The gun clattered from Porsche's hands and her mouth swung open as she stared disbelievingly at her twin. Mercedes was looking very pleased with herself.

"You...did....WHAT?!?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Porsche charged at Mercedes like a tiger, claws and all, with fire in her eyes. Mercedes smugly pulled out a small beeper, clicked it, and in an eye blink, four helicopters hovered by the roof edge of the tower. And all four shot darts that hit Porsche in the chest.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise, the darts stopping her charge at Mercedes. She looked down in shock, and then slumped to the floor. Beastboy and Raven looked up from cowering in shock as military men in germ-proof space suits slid down from the helicopters and onto the roof.

Mercedes crossed over to the Titans and helped them up.

"Don't worry," she said as she led them over to where her sister lay. "She'll be okay; the sedatives only last for a few minutes. She'll be thrashing around in no time."

The two Titans looked at the limp Porsche, dreaming sleep-drug ensued dreams. Mercedes patted them on the back and motioned for two biohazard men to come over.

"The city is being restored its power as we speak. The USAMRIID team has already de-activated the electric barrier in your tower and they are evacuating your friends. It's all over," she said soothingly.

She stepped back and left the two heroes clinging to each other. Warm rain slowly began to sprinkle on Jump City as electricity was restored across the bay. Beastboy and Raven fell to their knees holding each other.

"I think its really over, Rae," the Changeling whispered. "It's really over."

To Be Continued...

MoonDeity: WAIT! You can't leave! Don't you want to know if they survive the Ebola? Don't you want to read the "Aftermath"? After all, the Ebola is not picky...and it makes no exceptions, even when it comes to cartoon characters...


	6. The Aftermath

MoonDeity: Coolness. Last chappie, oh yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, USAMRIID, the C.D.C, or (although I would dearly like to) the car companies Porsche and Mercedes.

Claimer: I own the characters Porsche and Mercedes.

Mercedes: Yeah, and you have to ask if you can borrow us.

Porsche:  Why don't they just steal us? Like I stole from USAMRIID?

Mercedes: I still don't get why you went through all that trouble. You could've gone to the rainforest and hunted the virus that way.

Porsche:  Aw, but where's the fun in that? Well, besides the obvious, but I needed the Mayinga strain.

Mercedes: I am SO not related to you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virus Trouble 

Chapter 5:

The Aftermath

As the warm rain fell upon Jump City, USAMRIID biohazard specialists carted away Robin, Starfire, and Raven to be isolated in the USAMRIID hospital. Robin was nearly dead and Starfire and Raven were suffering from bloody noses and red eyes.

The Tameranean insisted on being next to Robin and cuddling him, even though he was unconscious and partially bleeding out. Cyborg was brought up onto the roof, and was being recharged with a portable battery.

As the spacesuit men loaded Raven up, the Changeling dashed over and grabbed her hand.

"Rae, wait...promise me something."

The Goth looked down at him through bleary red eyes.

"Yes...?"

Beastboy gulped and squeezed her hand.

"Promise me you'll make it out of there alive, okay? Because...you're too precious to me for a virus to take you away."

Raven smiled and promised. A spacesuit man nudged Beastboy away, and he reluctantly let go of her.

Over where Cyborg lay, life was being pumped into his circuits and his vision returned slowly. Dizzily, he sat up and realized he was on the roof.

Over to his left, Mercedes was fighting with the cuffed Porsche who had waken up to from the sedatives. The evil twin was enraged to no end at the fact her plan was ruined so quickly, and she was kicking at everything in boot-reach.

"AUGH! WAIT 'TIL I GET FREE! THEN THERE WILL NOT ONLY BE EBOLA, BUT MARBURG DROPPED ON YOUR PATHETIC CITY! EBOLA AND MARBURG! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!?!"

Mercedes sighed and then perked up as Cyborg approached. She smiled sweetly and held out her hand to the android.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes, and this is my twin Porsche. I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused."

Cyborg looked at Mercedes and shook her hand, his eyes roving up and down her body.

"Well, well, pleased to meet you. And...did you say your twin was Porsche? Very good, car twins...may I ask you ladies where you live?"

Mercedes smiled as the android checked out her thrashing sister.

"Well, we are American, but we live in Stuttgart, Germany Why?"

Cyborg sidled up to Porsche and grinned, ignoring that the girls lived in the same city where their automotive counter-part's factories were located.

"Oh...no reason...hey, lookin' good, for an evil twin."

The android slid his metal finger down Porsche's arm and her eyes opened wide. She whispered something that sounded like "metal moron" under her breath, and squirmed even harder. Mercedes looked thoughtful at her sister's repulsion directed toward Cyborg, and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Porsche, I think I may have just found your jail time."

Porsche's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?" ,she whispered.

Her twin smiled.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy shifted nervously from one foot to the next. He was outside the USAMRIID military building on a misty morning, just when the dew was clinging to the grass and fog still hung over the ground. In one hand, he held a bouquet of black roses for Raven. Today, she would be released from the USAMRIID bio containment area along with Robin and Starfire.

He was nervous, not only because he was afraid he would look like a dork in front of Raven, but for the fact that one of his friends might not have survived the Ebola. Robin looked close to crashing when he was carted away a month ago, and who knew what effects Ebola had on Tameraneans? The Changeling twiddled his thumbs in anticipation for the worst.

All was generally normal in Jump City. The Ebola Zaire had reduced 4/5ths of the population, and the airlines had been shut off to the rest of the world until the virus died out. Biohazard specialists still roamed the streets looking for the virus, but the Zaire had burned through and was gone. Slade and his hence-men had gotten a fair share of plunder, and had gone back into hiding once Porsche had been captured.

"Still out there somewhere," thought the Changeling.

The front doors of USAMRIID creaked open and Beastboy cautiously crept forward. Within the shadows of the building, he could make out one shadowed figure. His heart leapt in his chest. Only one Titan had made it out? Only one?

But then another figure materialized, and another! And Raven, Robin, and Starfire all stepped out into the morning light, blinking confusedly in their hospital gowns. Beastboy leaped up, rushed over to Raven, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh man, Raven! I can't believe it! You survived! This is so awesome! You all made it through! Dude, this is like, the happiest day of my life! Oh, yeah, uh, these are for you..."

Blushing wildly, he handed the black roses and stepped away. Raven grinned, and hugged the Green One softly. This caused the Changeling to turn an even more extreme shade of red. The biohazard specialist behind Raven handed Beastboy her clothes and told Beastboy to help her home; for her body was weakened from the Ebola.

Over where Robin and Starfire stood, the Tameranean blushed at the sight of the Boy Wonder. They had been isolated from each other during their stay, and Starfire was embarrassed to be seen looking so thin and wasted. Robin smiled at her and took her hand gently.

"Hey, you can look at me, you know."

Starfire turned a bright fuchsia and stuttered.

"Oh, I, um...well, hello...uh, how was...your stay at this lovely hospital?"

Starfire turned away while Robin still hung onto her hand.

"Well, I was kind of sad that I didn't get to see you."

Starfire turned to the Boy Wonder in surprise.

"Really? But...why?"

"Remember when I was down with Ebola in the tower and you would talk to me? Even when I was carted away to stay here, you would keep talking to me and telling me someone was there beside me?"

Starfire nodded and Robin took her other hand.

"Well, that was the only reason I ever hung onto life. Because you talked to me. I love you, Star."

The Tameranean's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Robin tightly. The Boy Wonder put his arms in turn around her, and they rocked together.

"Hey, you guys, come on! We're gonna get sick if we stand out here in this fog any longer!"

The two Titans spun around to face Beastboy. In his arms, he held Raven whom he insisted on carrying to the car. Robin and Starfire supported each other and climbed into the yellow taxi.

"Hey, what happened to the T-Car?"

Beastboy set Raven on his lap (she squirmed in protest) and buckled the two of them in.

"I think Cyborg took it to an auto show. Something about 'blackmail' and 'car twins'."

The Titans shrugged together, and the taxi drove off into the mist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Jump City Auto Show, Porsche was so angry, her fingernails bent metal. She was scantily clad in a stripper's outfit that bore the Porsche Crest. Two crests made up her bra, and she was blackmailed into wearing a thong. She wore earrings and a necklace made of the crests.

Mercedes was also scantily clad in a bra and thong bearing the Mercedes Crest. Unlike her evil twin, she was enjoying sitting on the left arm of Cyborg modeling the T-Car.

Cyborg was also enjoying having two car twins at his command. This was Porsche's punishment for releasing Ebola on Jump City—to be at the whim of Cyborg for three months. Mercedes was just along for the ride.

The android smiled at the pissed-off evil twin he toted on his right arm; an exhibit of his strength. Porsche forced her mouth to smile, while her left eye began twitching sporadically. Cyborg waved a finger at her warningly, a signal to behave herself.

Mercedes leaned over and poked her sister. Vein throbbing, Porsche turned slowly and leaned over to her twin.

"Cyborg says to smile and look pretty. And stop twisting the aluminum with your fingernails, you'll ruin your manicure."

Through clenched teeth, Porsche replied.

"Screw the manicure. I want my boots back. As soon as these three months are up, I swear on the Porsche 911 that you will be infected with Zaire so fast, there will be no measure to your pai—OW!"

Cyborg delivered a hearty whack to Porsche and shook his head. The twin straightened up, muttering threats of Ebola and revenge under her breath.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, don't you Porsche?"

The android grinned at her and hugged her to him, posing for pictures.

"Yessir, a beautiful relationship..."

The End

MoonDeity: Pairings were not intended for Cyborg. But sometimes the fic just turns evil and manipulates itself..._sigh..._Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this and learned a thing or two about Ebola. If you really want to learn more, then please, go to your library and check out "The Hot Zone" by Richard Preston. You will enjoy it once you get past the first chapter.


End file.
